A Prophesy! Can Life Get Any Worse?
by Golden Seashells
Summary: DMHG It’s the last year of Hogwarts and on the arrival back to school for second term, Hermione finds herself in a startling prophesy. Horrified the unwilling muggle born must participate with Dumbledore’s plan all involving a certain stuckup HIATUS OLD!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters or such of Harry Potter these being the property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Ron! Harry! Wait up." a female voice called out excitedly. The girl in question pushing past numerous people in the corridor, muttering sorry and excuse me's as she went. Today was her first day back from the first semester hols and she had missed her two friends dreadfully. 

"Hermionie!" the dark haired boy queried, spinning about his emerald eyes searching for the owner of the voice. Ron nudged him pointing towards the left of the students milling around. A small form burst through the throng and Harry grinned stepping forward to embrace her. Again amused at the fact at how much he'd grown, she didn't even reach his shoulder. Playfully he swung her around, causing her to squeak in surprise before, releasing her in his other best friends direction who immediately engulfed Hermione in his long arms.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked curious looking down at her. "Half the days gone already. I saved you lunch and everything and you weren't there." She frowned pulling back from the hug,

"I missed the train" she muttered grumpily. "I was at my aunts and she was late at dropping me off." Ron's mouth made an O in surprise, whilst Harry only laughed leading them both in the direction of the head common room.

"How'd ya get here then?" Ron said startled, "Apparate?"

Don't be foolish Ron Weasley; do you think I would disobey school rules? We're not allowed anymore even if we are seventeen" her eyes narrowed suspiciously "You haven't apparated yet have you? You know it's not allowed"

Ron raised his hands in defence. "No no of course not"

Harry smiled stopping at the entrance of the Head common room. "What about the time…"

"RON!" Hermione exploded in disbelief. Ron shook his head furiously in denial. Sending a glare at Harry for trying to get in trouble.

"Honestly Herms I haven't done anything like that" he pleaded convincingly trying not to whither under her glare.

She eyed him before huffing, turning away from him to follow Harry through the entrance of the door. Neither Hermione nor Ron noticing Harry giving the password in their squabble. "You better not of Ronald Weasley, I'll tell your mother if you've been lying to me" Ron kept his mouth shut, not wanting to get on her bad side, so early into the new semester.

The room they stepped into was warm and inviting. decorated in the red and gold of Gryffindor. A cheery fire already was burning away in the fireplace done probably by the house elves earlier that morning, whilst large comfy chairs were set around it. The common room of course contained all the essentials a nice table for studying, a wooden bookcase containing a large range of interesting parchments and books a young witch or wizard might want to read late one night. While other appealing touches like candles and ornaments were set around the airy room.

From one of the couches something ginger and fuzzy got up and dropped to the floor. A soft purr filling the air as the animal padded its way to the girl's feet arching its back for a pat. "Ooh Crookshanks, there you are, I wondered where you were sent" Hermione murmured reaching down and stroking the large cat, smiling as she heard her purr increase in volume.

Ron sent an annoyed glare at the purring cat before striding over to drop into one of the soft couches. "Merlin, I wish the Griffindor common room was this nice" Ron sighed wistfully. Hermione and Harry had got Head boy and girl, so they were given new quarters so Ron unfortunately was left out on the new pad. Not that he didn't spend as much time as possible in there as he could.

Harry gave him a pitying look before asking Hermione the question that had been nagging at him. "So Mione how did you get here anyway." She stiffened, before gathering her cat in her arms going over to join Ron, to his disgust while holding her pet. Hermione tried to look preoccupied for a moment, causing Harry to raise an eyebrow.

She blushed staring down at Crookshanks, "Um…a teacher came to collect me. I owled Professor Dumbledore and he organized something that's all."

"So who was it?" Ron questioned around a chocolate frog he was now munching on.

"Ah ... Professor Snape" she muttered quickly. Harry looked shocked, while Ron began to choke thumping himself on the chest to dislodge the frog. Once he succeeded he voiced his disbelief

"Snape got you, bloody hell why would he go pick you up."

Hermione glared at him "His is of the order, you know"

"Yeah yeah I know, but still Snape!"

Harry seeing a fight coming on broke into the conversation "So, if you didn't apparate how'd you get there? Floo?"

She looked up "No by portkey actually"

"Oh didn't think of that," he murmured thoughtfully.

Bored already Ron began to play with one of the crystal objects sitting next to him. Before a thought struck him "Oh yeah Harry tell her 'bout the announcement"

"Announcement?"

Harry nodded "Yeah Professor Dumbledore wants to see you as soon as possible he announced it over lunch"

"Still can't believe you missed the feast it was delicious" Ron sighed rubbing his stomach in remembrance.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Guess I'll see him in an hour before class" she paused "Oh no!"

"What?" Harry and Ron said as one

"I missed Care of Magical Creatures today" she complained miserably.

"Oh that all, you had me worried for a sec" Ron said in relief. She sent him an angry glare chucking a nearby cushion at him.

"What?" he said startled. Causing her to mutter something about him being an idiot while Harry could only laugh.

* * *

Hermione stood at the front of the large statue which was the secret entrance to Professor Dumbledore's room. She wondered curiously what sort of task the headmaster could possibly have for her, that would require her to see him immediately. She gave the password "Fizz Pops" whilst allowing her mind to wonder as she waited for the stairway to appear. Stepping up the solid stone stairs she decided it was probably just some simple head duty she had to attend to, nothing that demanding. 

At the door she waited politely, smiling slightly as she saw the professor was absorbed in papers that were spread messily around the wooden desk. Eventually he looked up, adjusting his glasses he motioned her forward giving her a warm smile. "I'm glad to see you managed to arrive safely Miss Granger. Its regretful you missed the feast last night, but of course there's more in the future." Hermione nodded stepping around the assortment of objects to get to his desk.

"Its wonderful to be back Professor" she replied with a smile. "Harry and Ron told me earlier you needed to see me."

At these words the twinkle in the blue eyes in front of her seemed to fade, his face seeming more aged as if a burden of worries plagued him. "Yes, yes it is of very unfortunate circumstances, but hopefully we will come to a better understanding of them together" He stood "please take a seat Miss Granger, don't mind the papers just push them off the chair… yes that's it." Once she was seated he too reseated himself his expression grave. "The reason I required your presence today Miss Granger, is that a matter of extreme importance has come to my attention. Which presently involves you and it has been decided amongst the Hogwarts staff and the Ministry of Magic that I explain the matter and ask for your assistance.

She played with the hem of her sleeve nervously "You know I would help you and the order in any way possible" she said. Secretly pleased that the professor needed her help with something, although nervousness gnawed at her at what it might be. He smiled at her reply "Yes I was sure you would, but this matter is very important and much different to anything I have asked of a student before, it concerns a prophesy." Hermione felt a flicker of excitement at his words 'a prophesy' she couldn't wait to tell Ron and Harry, well that is if she was allowed to. "Of course naturally a prophesy is not normally told to one who is in it, but for this matter, we decided it was too dangerous to let it play out" he continued.

"I'm in a prophesy!" she queried stunned. Professor Dumbledore nodded solemnly

"Yes you are, but the problem is if this prophesy is not fulfilled the whole wizarding nation will be in danger."

"Oh" she murmured surprised "What am I to do in this prophesy? How is the nation in trouble?"

He sighed "Wait a moment, Severius!" he called. She turned startled seeing for the first time Professor Snape leaning against a far wall in the shadows. "Would you please bring up the Malfoys"

"Fine" he replied shortly, walking past the sitting pair and out the door she'd entered.

Hermione's mind was blank 'What in merlins name, has the Malfoys got to do with the prophesy, does it mean they're endangering her life, no that can't be it Dumbledore wouldn't send for them then now would he' as her mind turned through the possible answers. She saw Professor Snape enter with Lucius and Naricissa Malfoy in tow, Lucius scowling angrily while Naricissa's expression was completely blank but the eyes that settled on her form were cold and calculating. Hermione shivered looking back to Professor Dumbledore a little unsettled. 'Why would he be here, he's a deatheater' she thought nervously.

The headmaster seemed pleased "Nice of you to come, Lucius and you too Naricissa."

Lucius snorted, "we didn't really have a choice in the matter did we." he retorted standing completely straight, dressed in pure black with his small wife standing next to him, her arm linked through his primly.

"Now other then you Hermione, we all know why we're here today." Lucius scowl darkened if this was possible at Albus's words.

"This better of not been made up." he snarled.

Dumbledore sighed "You saw the prophesy yourself Lucius" He replied patiently. Lucius stared at the far wall his mouth set angrily refusing to meet the headmasters eyes. Professor Dumbledore then returned his gaze to Hermione, his look fatherly. "Now I suppose you'd like to know what's going on" She nodded now a little uncertain the prophesy wasn't seeming as exciting as it was a few moments ago and now she couldn't even imagine what it could be. "The prophesy, concerns yourself and Mr Malfoy"

Hermione kept her face expressionless 'her and Lucius, how?'

"From what we've gathered from the prophesy Mr Malfoy is going to become a very powerful wizard"

She looked at him totally lost 'Lucius was going to be powerful? Even more powerful then now'

"The thing is from what we know he will be so powerful he will overthrow Lord Voldermort himself" He caught her look, "Yes this would seem to be a good thing, but the problem is, is that he himself will become like Lord Voldermort being on the side of darkness. Once Lord Voldermort is overthrown he will take his place and take control of the wizarding world. No one from what our sources say will be able to overthrow Mr Malfoy, not even your friend Mr Potter."

Hermione stared down at her lap "How does this involve me Professor?"

Professor Dumbledore leant back in his chair smiling slightly "From what we know, if Mr Malfoy is to fall in love he will not take this destructive path instead he will choose other options in life. The person in the prophesy is to be you and no other, that is why we needed to talk.

She frowned 'What? Fall in love with her he can't mean Lucius he's married, what's he on about, who could he….' She froze 'No way! He can't mean, Merlin no not Draco, it can't be the ferret.' Professor Dumbledore had not missed the horror that had flashed across the girls face.

"Now I know this may seem rather overwhelming"

She stared at him in disbelief 'Overwhelming, like hell it was way worse then just overwhelming, he couldn't be serious about this. "Professor Draco Malfoy's a pure blood" she said shakily.

"Yes, but quieten your worries concerning that, its true he comes from a very old fashioned family who believe in that sort of thing"

Lucius sneered at his words "If my son, wouldn't end up wiping out all purebloods in existence, then I would be totally against this endeavour"

Hermione's eyes widened, 'wipe out all purebloods, no wonder Lucius and Naricissa were here.'

She tilted her head in thought "Endeavour professor?" she queried a little worried.

"Yes my dear, we wish for you to show young Mr Malfoy how to love, to get him to love you. If you succeed thousands of people will not die as prophesied."

She felt disgust crawl in her stomach 'love that prat, that was just wrong.' "H..How will they all die?"

He looked thoughtful "That is what we're not sure about, from what we know nearly all wizards and witches will be killed in anger. Why we're not sure. Some half bloods and muggleborns will survive but all purebloods will be destroyed."

Hermione was dumbfounded, 'all killed, that was terrible, I mean Ron was a pureblood and Malfoy hated Harry, her closest friends would probably die.' Nervously she glanced up at the Malfoys, quickly returning her gaze to the desk at the stony glare she received from Lucius. "Um… Professor Dumbledore, no offence but Draco hates my guts, I can't see how this prophesy is accurate."

The headmaster smiled widely, a twinkle seeming to return to his blue eyes. "Now now Miss Granger, don't be so negative. Things aren't always as they seem and I'm sure a large prophesy like this could not of gone awry, such a thing has never been recorded in wizarding history." The girl sighed, what he said was true, no prophesy had ever been wrong. "So my dear, are you still willing to help us by working on a relationship between the two of you."

" I.. I…um" she looked about unhappily, 'what an awful request, her and Draco, disgusting.' The professor's eyes caught her own and she knew at that moment she couldn't disappoint him. "Ok Professor, but I'm not sure how this is going to work out' she said weakly.

Albus straightened in his chair "Very good" he said pleased. "See Lucius, I told you everything would fall into place. So are you going to keep to your bargain, it is for a good cause after all."

Hermione was startled 'what?'

Lucius huffed his eyes narrowed in anger " You know I can't refuse, Draco will be prepared as discussed.

Dumbledore nodded satisfied, "Thank you Lucius, Naricissa for your time, you're doing the right thing I assure you"

Lucius only scowled "Whatever, this is being done for our son, we don't care in the least about your interest. Severius is to be included in everything, we want to know every little scrap of information concerning this matter understood."

"Of course" he said agreeably.

The Malfoys turned, Lucius muttering under his breath "He's the only one reliable in this pathetic establishment. after all" as they exited the room.

Once the door closed the headmaster breathed a sigh of relief "Well Severius that went rather well."

"If you call getting on his bad side well" he drawled sarcastically.

"You know what I mean." Snape shrugged indifferent.

"Ah Professor?"

They both looked at her startled. "Yes my dear" Dumbledore queried

"What exactly am I to be doing"

He smiled "Creating a bond with the young Mr Malfoy, of course we'll give you exceptions. The Ministry have agreed with you apparating underage and a small protection spell will be put in place.

"Ok… but what for" "Well we all know how teenage boys are, even wizards have a hard time controlling their hormones. And Slytherins have an exceptionally cunning way of getting what they want, so its just a precaution nothing to worry about."

"Aha" she said doubtfully.

"With the apparating you should be able to spend more time with Draco unnoticed of course so it'll be no time whatsoever before you two shall be in love." Dumbledore said excitedly. Snape snorted in disbelief, and Hermione could feel the blood drain from her face. "Well Miss Granger, its time for you to go to your next class, I hope to hear exactly what's happening between the two of you in the future and don't refrain to come to me if problems arise."

"Alright," she murmured in resignation. Getting to her feet she started out the door, Professor Snape not far behind. Going down the stairs she was startled as she heard Snape call her to a stop. "Professor?" she said confused.

The tall wizard looked down at her coldly. "Unlike that fool in there Miss Granger I know how difficult it will be to get not only a Slytherin with a Griffindor but also of different blood. So I will give you this advice, start a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yes a member of Slytherin love to win, a bet will no doubt at least start this relationship along" With that said he turned striding off down the corridor.

Hermione stared after him in disbelief, "Just what have I got myself into" she whispered.

**

* * *

Please Review, as any thoughts or comments on the story or its style would be much appreciated. Constructive criticism also gladly accepted lol try not to be too harsh though. **

**Have not decided how often I will put chapters up, many chapters to this story are already finished so it is just a matter of deciding what's best appropriate and if the readers are enjoying my story thus far. Feel free to tell me what your opinion on this matter would be.**

**GoldSaiyaness**


	2. Conflicts

Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters of Harry Potter these and everything else being the property of J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Hermioneeee" whined Ron annoyingly. The girl grimaced speeding up her pace hoping she might be able to tire him out. But the tall red head could match her strides effortlessly. "Come on, you can't keep a secret from us, we're your best friends. Right Harry?" 

The green eyed wizard smiled "That's right" he affirmed amused at the irritated sigh that escaped the witches lips.

"Listen there is no secret, so there's nothing to tell Ron" she said exasperated.

"You are such a bloody liar, and you're the one always on about honesty and all that between friends," Ron complained.

Harry joined in "Come on Herms its been five days whatever Dumbledore told you couldn't of just been something to do with being a mentor for troubled students, even I know that's a lie, we were told that at the start of the year." Hermione lifted her chin defiantly, her arms wrapped around her books in a death grip trying to outdistance them again. Although she knew it was a waste of time.

"Yeah Hermione you haven't been yourself for the past week" Ron piped in.

She sighed, slightly relieved as she turned into their potions class 'finally now at least they have to shut up.' The two boys groaned as they realised she got out of answering yet again. She picked a set of desks near the centre of the room sitting down, smiling slightly as she saw Ron slump down next to her dejectedly.

"Cheer up Ron, Hermione will have to tell us eventually" Harry said grinning as she rolled her eyes. Ron seemed to perk up at his words and leant half onto her desk trying to put a pleading expression onto his face. Before Hermione could tell him in one way or another to shove off an arrogant voice interrupted her train of thought.

"Oh look who it is, Potter Weasel and Mudblood"

She stiffened a feeling of dread washing over her 'Oh why, was someone already trying to make her life more miserable'. Looking up she was met with no other than Draco Malfoy himself, with his loyal bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle beside him. Ron straightened instantly a scowl set in place, while even Harry who tended to remain calm showed his distaste ever slightly with the small frown that appeared between his brows.

"What do you want Malfoy" Ron spat glaring up at the blonde Slytherin.

The boy snorted, "Obviously nothing that you'd be able to give me Weaslby, your families the biggest stain on the pureblood name even a lowly muggle could give me more." he taunted mockingly.

Hermione winced at the words 'oh just wonderful, Ron had always been touchy about his family's money situation, and Malfoy just managed to shove it in his face every chance he got.' She looked over at Ron watching in apprehension as the blood begun to flood his face in a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Normally in such a situation she'd tell the little white brat where he could go, but now… she had no idea what she should do. The chair scrapped the stoned floor as Ron got to his feet, his fists balled enraged. 'Merlin' she inwardly groaned.

"It's better than getting money from being a kiss up to You Know Who." he snarled furious. Everything went dead quiet at the words every ear in the room tuned to the accusation.

"Ron!" Harry hissed alarmed tugging his friends cloak to encourage him to sit, Ron was going to be in deep if he didn't shut up.

Unfazed Draco smirked slowly leaning forward so his face was within ten centimetres of the teen. "Prove it" he hissed his voice challenging him to try. Unable to come up with anything, Ron stood there glowering at him. Malfoy straightened, smirk firmly in place "Thought so, next time you try to accuse people of something make sure its true, follow my example for once." He ended disdainfully.

Ron's mouth dropped in outrage at the underlying jibe, "Y..you.." he spluttered,

Malfoy snickered at his loss for words. 'Pathetic' he mouthed to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione realised at that moment Malfoy had gone too far, Harry had come to the same conclusion and he jumped up just in time to restrain Ron as he lunged over the desk for the pureblood, the two tumbling over the top to lay in a struggling heap at the Slytherin's feet. Draco raised a brow amused,

Still furious Ron fought with Harry to get up, making the pair look like a squabbling set of three year olds. Hermione huffed angrily "Harry Ron stop it NOW!" she yelled angrily. The two stopped their wrestling startled, to look up at the annoyed witch glaring down at them. Harry sheepishly stood up his hair tousled from the fray, lending a hand to tug Ron to his feet.

Malfoy sneered, "Leave it up to some ugly low class mud blood to get you in line."

Hermione froze, 'That little bastard, how dare he after her and Harry probably stopped him from getting a black eye, and who knows what else Ron could've done.' Her temper boiled and she opened her mouth to spew forth the insults he deserved, and then stopped clamping her mouth shut. 'Bloody hell, she couldn't even insult the prat.'

"Hurry up Harry, Ron, before Snape arrives." She managed to grate out. The guys eyes widened in disbelief while the only look that registered on Draco's face was a flicker of surprise before quickly being wiped away.

"And what do we have here?" A voice questioned coldly.

'Crap,' was all she could think.

"Oh Potter and Weasley were having a wrestling match of some sort, we just came over here to tell them to get over themselves. I mean honestly who acts like that in a potions room" intercepted Malfoy charmingly, before she had a chance to make up something.

'He was so going to pay.'

"Thankyou Mr Malfoy," Snape replied, his dark eyes glaring at the two boys in disapprovement. "Disgraceful Mr Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor"

Ron spluttered "But.."

"10 more points." He added causing Ron to shut his mouth. "Now everyone to your desks now and open your books to page 143, writing out a 9 inch parchment on the 5 rarest plants found in the Forbidden forest." He continued addressing the class.

Malfoy sent a gleeful grin over his shoulder at the trio, and Hermione glared back. Her mind wondering hopelessly, 'how is this ever going to work?'

* * *

A bushy haired girl slowly made her way up the stone corridor, hefting a worn shoulder bag occasionally to relieve some of the weight of the large collection of text books she carried. The day had been long and tiresome and Hermione Granger just couldn't wait to get to her common room and drop into bed after a light bit of studying. The stress of worrying about Malfoy and having her two best friends pestering her all day had taken its toll on the teenager and her head thumped reminding her yet again of the prophesy. 'I don't know why the girl had to be me, I bet who ever created the stupid thing thinks it's a marvellous joke.' she grumbled inwardly. Stopping at the portrait she gave the password so she could pass. Today would have to be the most stressful she'd had this week and she didn't even want to think of how tomorrow would go. 'I can only keep Harry and Ron in the dark for so long.' 

Stepping through she gave a soft sigh, just being in the room seemed to relax her, the fire light licking across the walls of the common room. Tired she dumped her bag next to the doorway 'I can get it in the morning' she thought carelessly, on a normal day such a thought wouldn't even register but today definitely had not been normal and a little laziness could be allowed. Stretching she walked over to the couches a small smile turning her lips as she came across her familiar Crookshanks curled up on the cushion of one of the velvety seats. Sensing her presence the orange cat woke pushing its front paws out to claw its resting place before arching for some attention. Dutifully Hermione stroked the feline wondering absently where Harry was, it was 11:00 at night and the last year's curfew was in place by now. 'Knowing Harry he's out with his invisibility cloak,' she shrugged 'oh well as long as Filch doesn't catch him.' Not that she minded he was out truth be told she'd been trying to avoid him and Ron most of the day. She grimaced not that she'd been very successful. She glanced at Harry's bedroom door the dead give away that he was out. He always kept his door open a sort of reassurance she guessed after all those years of being locked in closets and rooms it made him feel safer to have it open. She walked over to the closed door opening it quietly to double check. 'Nope he's out, just like I thought.' Shrugging she turned pulling out her hair as she headed to her bedroom. 'Maybe I should skip the study, my head is hurting so bad I'll hardly be able to concentrate.' She placed her hand on the knob 'Then again, doing a little Herbology might relax me a little bit.' With a soft push she opened her door, taking three steps in her eyes widened, gasping in surprise. "Ron? Harry? What are you… I mean." She stammered startled totally unprepared for what met her eyes. Her two best friends were sitting on her large bed with the most determined expressions on their faces. Ron crossed his arms while Harry lifted his hand to give a quick wave of his wand. And she spun around as her bedroom door slammed shut and locked. She looked back at the pair in disbelief.

"We need to talk," Her dark haired friend said coolly, causing her insides to grow cold.

'This can't be good.' she thought weakly.

"Ok…" she mumbled nervously. "But I don't see why you two have to lock me in my room, I mean come on." She added a little sullen.

Ron threw up his hands "I told you Harry, didn't I? Just ask to talk to her and she gets grumpy, bloody brilliant isn't it?

"Well how do you expect me to act," she snapped. "You've locked me in my own bedroom in the middle of the night to do what talk? How happy do you think I am?"

Her eyes flashed in annoyance, causing a frustrated sigh to escape Harry. "What do you expect us to do Mione, you barely have talked to us in the past week, I just had to walk into the room and you'd take off running in the other direction."

"Same here," Ron complained bitterly, "It's as if we have some deadly disease or something."

Hermione felt a wave of guilt sweep over her. "Well I erm…" She started before having to stop at a loss at what she should say. It wasn't as if she was meaning to hurt or neglect her friends. She was just scared of telling them everything to do with the prophesy and Malfoy in particular. "I…well its nothing to do with you guys I just needed some time to myself this week no big thing you know. Girls do that sometimes."

Harry's eyes narrowed while Ron could only look indignant, "We weren't born yesterday Hermione, you expect us to believe that shit." Harry said a hint of anger in his voice.

"It's true." She responded hurriedly "You know girls are like that."

"Not our girl, our Hermione" Ron said stressing the 'our' in each part, his eyes locked on her to see her response.

She licked her dry lips nervously, every part of her brain screaming for her to get out the room. Although she knew it was very unlikely she'd be able to get away this time. 'Merlin I'm not up to this.' she thought pained, her headache had now increased to near unbearable and she had the feeling she wasn't going to get to rest for a while, by the way her two friends were watching her. She closed her eyes in defeat she was going to have to tell them something maybe with luck they wouldn't get too close to the truth. If only she wasn't such a bad liar. Straightening she forced herself to meet their searching looks. "What do you want to know?" She asked unable to stop her voice shuddering a little at asking such a question.

Harry's answer shot back with no hesitation. "What really happened when Dumbledore asked to see you?" Her lips parted, and he raised a hand in silence. "And don't even think about giving me that crap about troubled students ok we're not in the mood."

Hermione bit her lip staring at a far wall, 'Well this is going well' she thought sarcastically "Harry always has had a talent to get straight to the point.'

"Ok. The truth is…"

'Do I lie?' She thought uncertain. She saw the anticipation in her friend's eyes causing her to grow even more anxious. "The truth is Professor Dumbledore, wanted to see me about something rather personal and I didn't really want to share it with you guys." She said in a rush. The boys eyes widened in hurt and she winced 'that definitely came out wrong.'

"I see." Harry said quietly.

Ron was devastated "Too personal for even us Hermione?" He queried. "Don't you trust us?"

"Of course I do." She responded earnestly. "It's just…" She looked around floundering for answers. "I… um… feel it's rather embarrassing, you know." She ended her cheeks turning a nice shade of pale pink.

Harry's emerald eyes studied her quizzically "You mean you're too embarrassed to tell us?" He asked surprised. Hermione nodded. He smiled, "But we wouldn't laugh Herms truly, you're like my sister, you can tell me and Ron anything, you know that."

"Yeah that's right Hermione, you can trust us." Ron said backing Harry up.

The girl fidgeted under their gaze before groaning. "Fine you win I'll tell you ok, but you're not going to like it."

Ron released a whoop and Harry grinned "Way to go Hermione." he said as he stood giving her a hug. "Come on, sit down k, we're all ears." Reluctantly she sat between her two best friends her eyes locked onto her lap so she didn't have to see their expressions when she told them.

"Ok the real reason Dumbledore wanted to see me was concerning a prophesy."

"A prophesy? That's great isn't it, the headmaster wanted your opinion on it did he? Or to help in some way." Harry said pleased.

She grimaced "Well you're sort of right but the thing is that I'm in the prophesy.

She felt them both start "You!" they said as one.

"Yes me" she grumbled.

"Well that's a surprise." Harry mumbled.

"What are you meant to do in it Herms?" Ron asked curious.

She dropped her head in her hands allowing her hair to cover her face. "Do I have to tell?" Came the muffled moan "It's horrible."

"It can't be that bad" Harry comforted.

"Oh it is don't worry about that." she complained.

"Do you have to kill someone or something?" Ron asked.

"No."

"Hurt someone, break a rule, stop school for a while?" Harry continued.

"No, no ,no."

"Come on Hermione, tell us pleeease." Ron wined. She sighed,

"Fine," she muttered from behind her hands. "I have to make someone fall in love with me ok." There was dead silence. The two guys looked at each other in disbelief.

After some time Ron broke the silence "Are you serious or is this some form of a muggle joke."

"Of course not," Hermione exploded from her position, still not ready to look up just yet.

"Um… Ok.." Harry said weakly. "Ah… can you tell us who it is."

"I'd prefer not" she huffed.

Harry rubbed her back softly. "Hey it's alright, he can't be that bad."

Ron laughed "Yeah it's not like its Malfoy or something." he joked. She inwardly groaned, but stayed quiet.

"Hey spill, tell us who's the lucky guy." Harry teased.

She winced. "I can't do this. I'm sorry" she apologised. She got to her feet quickly only to be pulled back down by two pairs of arms. Both her friend's faces showing concern.

"You're going no where, Mione." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, we'll know eventually anyway." Ron added.

"Alright it's Malfoy, you happy now, it's fucking slimy Malfoy." She hissed angrily. The boys had gone rigid, Ron mouth looking like it was going to hit the floor.

"Merlin just get out," she spat frustrated. Her head felt like it was in a vice and having two shell shocked guys in her room wasn't helping. Harry managed to shake himself out of it a little.

"Don't you want to talk…I… um…are you sure it was Malfoy?" he asked feebly. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"That's it I've had enough, just get out, it's the ferret. My worst nightmare come true ok."

"But…"

"NOW," she snarled.

Harry stepped away from her bed in apprehension. "Ok, but we need to talk soon."

"Harry." she warned.

"Ok, Ok" he mumbled, "come on Ron." He ordered yanking the motionless teenager to his feet as they managed to exit the room. "Goodnight." Harry said softly before closing the door. Hermione sighed in relief dropping back onto the bed. They were gone and now she was definitely getting some well deserved sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well decided to put out my next chapter and may I say a very heart felt thank you to my first ever three reviewers. Riley Black, hyperblushfairy and ****sexy she-devil. Your reviews meant a lot to me I've been writing for years but this is the first time I decided to ever put out one of my stories. So thanks again lol you're my first reviewers ever!**

**Well please review, it's the only way I can improve also its gives me a good idea if people are enjoying my fic, which makes writing much more worthwhile.**


	3. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters of Harry Potter these and everything else being the property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Silver eyes gazed up at the stone ceiling in mild thought, Draco was bored the past week had been as interesting as the second term could be at Hogwarts, but still he couldn't seem to enjoy himself. His father had talked to him earlier, rather weird actually he never thought he'd see the day when his father would lecture him on not having a girlfriend. He frowned, 'What the hell did he know anyway, he obviously hadn't seen what he had to pick from in this establishment. Sure there were some reasonable purebloods Pansy for one of them, but as a g..girlfriend Merlin he had enough problems thinking of the word let alone acting on it. He couldn't believe his father wanted him to commit to one girl. It wasn't as if he was lucky enough to come across someone like his mother as his father had.'

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he pulled his eyes away from above to glare at the Slytherin common room wall instead. He had been wasting over an hour with these thoughts while sitting in one of the dark green couches near the fire. And still he hadn't come to any outstanding reason why he should or shouldn't listen to his father. The fact was he'd never had any long term girlfriend and couldn't see why he needed one, sure he'd get married one day. A Malfoy son had to produce an heir but what's the hurry. He shagged who he pleased, he was happy, they were happy, everything worked out, it wasn't as if he couldn't please a girl in bed. He smirked slightly, from what he'd figured he was the best there was in Hogwarts. Tonnes of girls had tried to convince him to stay with them and be their boyfriend but it all seemed a perfectly useless expense of time from his opinion.

The sound of footsteps echoed through the room as someone entered. The blonde boy not even glancing up in their direction, fully expecting the person to leave at seeing his presence. The student stopped in their path, "So, why are you here Draco? Thought you were going out to do a spot of flying." The silky voice queried.

The teenager frowned looking up to meet the expressionless eyes of Blaise, one of the closest students to him in Hogwarts. Draco shrugged "I changed my mind." He replied his voice cold while his eyes regarded Blaise with slight suspicion. Presently his dark haired companion seemed relaxed a small smile turning the edge of his lips. The teenager's eyes narrowed even more trying to read him. Like any Slytherin Blaise had been conditioned on how to school his features but Draco and him had experienced it to the extreme. Their families having a historical depth, that most witches or wizards wouldn't be able to even comprehend. Because of this fact it was custom for them to be painfully trained to perfection.

Zabini had been trained from a child never and he meant never to show any of his real emotions, his warm smile, laugh, the times when he sparked in rage were fake, his family line deciding long ago it was a weakness to allow people to know what you really felt. Only those who knew his family were privy to this secret and the Malfoy line was one of them. Blaise's common persona was that of someone who was pleased and accepting. Rarely did he ever seem angry, one of the main reasons people tended to love him. Thinking he was a kind and pleasant man. But anyone who truly knew him could tell instantly from his eyes that this was all a lie, the gruelling training, which any Slytherin would know was intense torture. Left his eyes blank devoid of any emotion from all the uncountable hours of repressing his emotions it was eventually lost in all forms. This was the one drawback to the lessons taken as a child, his expressions though seemed to make up for it being lively and passionate for whatever emotion he was trying to portray only once had Draco ever recalled seeing any flicker of emotion in his eyes and that had been two years ago it had happened so quick. It had been anger, Blaise excusing himself moments later and Draco had discovered three days afterwards that the boy had near killed a fellow wizard only hours after that. It seemed that the male had tried to black mail his sister into sleeping with him. The lack of depth to his eyes seemed to be more of an asset at times then anything as it brought forth an aura of mystery, most people not even realizing why this exactly was.

As he studied his classmate he considered how different his training had been, unbelievably the torture he had endured had been more painful then Blaise's experiences. But his training was to cut out all emotions considered weak and to use the other emotions to their full potential. Because of this his anger would almost stab through someone, his eyes speaking volumes that words could not express. The way he was trained created him to seem cold, angry, disdainful, and bored also giving him a rather dark humour at times. Emotions like happiness, hurt, disappointment and such never registering in his persona, even if he was experiencing it at the time. The Malfoy line unlike Zabini's, seeing it foolish to not show any real emotion instead going to the other extreme using the emotions experienced in such a way that they could control everyone around you. He could use his body subconsciously now to tell someone exactly what his opinion was of them, without even thinking.

He recalled how much he had hated his father during his training it had been painful physically and mentally. His parents aim to teach him to trust no one and that he was perfect in every form. His father burdening him with gifts each time he had made a step in progress with his lessons. The lessons had paid off of course, now he was the Slytherin King, his training had allowed him to manipulate all those around him, not just with his real emotions but with his other skills as well. Although all Slytherin children were taught as such, only the Ancient bloodlines that he could recall enforced it to such extremes. His experiences couldn't help but cause his fellow Slytherins to respect him and his personality, well that just created the others around him to do anything for his acceptance, not to bad if he thought about it.

"Hello, anyone there?" a voice interjected, bringing his attention back to the bright blue eyed teenager in front of him. Draco stretched out lazily, raising a brow. "Hmm… tell me Blaise what are you doing here anyway?"

The standing Slytherin tilted his head as if in thought while his eyes roamed the seats available for a place to settle. "I should be asking you that, seeing as you have your own room one wouldn't expect you to be sitting in the common room." He said smoothly pacing slowly in front of Draco's chair.

Draco inwardly grinned obviously Blaise was hoping he would invite him to sit 'tough luck' he thought amused. As if reading his thoughts the black haired boy smiled sitting down casually on the floor before Draco as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In the serpents house the chosen King ruled all and anything and everything had to be given permission by him.

"Had to come see why everyone was out in the halls," he continued softly. Looking up at him through his dark hair, "Now I can see why, were you in a bad mood when you arrived? Although I would expect it, it's not like you to sit here brooding otherwise."

Draco snorted, "Who said I'm brooding." He muttered his long fingers tracing slowly over the leather armrest in thought.

"Must've been wrong," Blaise replied his eyes staring into the orange red flames of the fire close by.

After a few minutes of silence the light haired Slytherin voiced his earlier thoughts, not minding in the least that he was contradicting his earlier words. "Father, visited last night." He could feel his friend's eyes boring into him. "Merlin I don't know what his problem is? He wants me to get a girlfriend."

He glanced up at his friend, watching as he frowned. "Your Father commended you less then a month ago on forming no attachments."

"Exactly, I wonder what's changed his mind?" He asked his eyes drifting shut not expecting Blaise to answer as he again thought about what he should do.

"Maybe, he wants you to take over some of his businesses earlier then anticipated." Draco considered it, what he said made sense, it was custom for you to be settled down before taking over business, well serious stuff that is. Plus with the high media coverage on Lucius since being in Azkaban it made it more likely.

"I guess," he murmured in non-commitment. Still keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, who are you going out with?" his smooth voice asked.

Draco's eyes shot open, "Why the hell would I go out with someone," He spat annoyed.

Blaise was unaffected his eyes looking down at his hands as he played with his ring imprinted with his family emblem. "It would seem foolish, for you to disobey especially with 'You Know Who' becoming involved this year."

Silver eyes glared at the boy sitting at his feet in irritation, before he swore frustrated, he was right Lord Voldermort would not be impressed if he threw some temper tantrum about some girl. "It's not as if you have to marry her." Blaise added calmly.

"Too true," he grumbled then smirked

"Well who do you think?" his glowing eyes already mischievous.

"You're already bored of the Slytherin girls." His counterpart stated.

"No doubt, but bloody hell I'll probably end up murdering a girl from the other houses, plus I've already shagged most of em."

"Well, wipe out Gryffindor, you wouldn't last two days with them even if they are good in bed."

Draco nodded not even thinking of fighting that, being stuck with some noble goodie goodie wasn't his idea of fun. "Hufflepuffs, look sexy enough, but they're so dumb." Draco mumbled, and "Ravenclaws are ok but are an absolute bore in the bedroom. Merlin" he complained. "Maybe I should just stick with Slytherin, I'm sure Pansy could bed me for a month if I asked her."

He saw Blaise pause in his toying with his ring, before looking up smiling. "But, do you really want everything you do recounted to your Father."

Draco's eyes narrowed "Ok, I get the point. I guess I'm gonna have to spend the next few days girlfriend scouting, whoever thought I'd have to do this second week in." Blaise shrugged his expression bored. Releasing an exaggerated sigh the pale skinned teen got to his feet his hands deftly straightening his black and emerald robes. He was expected to be at some head and prefect meeting in ten minutes so he had to leave.

His companion got to his feet, "I'll tell you my preferences tonight," he murmured softly releasing a warm grin before he left Draco, heading up to the boys dorms. Draco snorted turning and striding out the door, causing a second year to stumble back in horror landing him in an undignified heap on the ground. Not even looking back at he second years unfortunate circumstance, the blonde Slytherin continued on his eyes narrowed in thought.

* * *

Hermione groaned out loud, she was due at a head meeting, which not only hosted her two best friends of whom she had been hiding from in the Gryffindor girl's dorms. But also the pinpoint of all her problems in the first place Draco Malfoy the maggot. She couldn't figure which was worse having the pureblood's acid tongue trying to pick her apart the entire meeting while she had to smile sweetly and not say one scathing remark back. Or having her two friends trying to be supportive not doubt causing them to become clingy, while in the process of doing their best to make her think of not following Dumbledore's orders. Which by the way was an impossibility she studied heaps on prophesies and such and the Headmaster was right there was no escaping it not if she wanted a lot of people to live that is.

Reluctantly she got up off Parvita's bed, and made her way down the staircase. She hadn't talked to Ron or Harry since she confessed last night, so she wasn't surprised when she was met with the sight of the pair sitting at the foot of the girl's staircase. Harry noticed her first and shot to his feet giving Ron a good kick to encourage him who when seeing her got up so fast he nearly fell over. The girl cringed, that weren't going to be happy with her, it was already late Saturday afternoon and she hadn't come down all day.

"Hi," she greeted weakly. Harry crossed his arms his eyes showing the slight annoyance he was experiencing.

Ron on the other hand yanked her into the tightest hug she could recall getting from the fiery red head. Startled she stood motionless before returning the embrace, it was rare that Ron showed this much affection so she was a little surprised by the uncharacteristic move. "Bloody hell Hermione, don't worry us like that." He mumbled into the softness of her hair.

"Wha..?" she asked uncertain her voice muffled due to how close her face was pressed against the teenagers chest.

He pulled back his pale blue eyes staring down at her in earnest. "You know we'd never let Malfoy touch you right? No matter what Dumbledore reckons he's wrong ok, I mean blimey he's lost his mind if he truly believes we're going to let that slimy Slytherin lay one hand on you."

Gently Hermione pushed Ron's hands away, which were still keeping a hold on her. "Ron, I don't have a choice in the matter alright." She said a trace of bitterness edging the words.

"You can't be serious?" Harry asked in disbelief, both boys waiting for her answer.

The girls eyes slanted, "Of course I am" she snapped. Before they could protest she continued, "You haven't heard the whole prophesy yet." The two looked confused and she sighed in annoyance deciding it was better just to launch into the full story.

Once she'd finished recounting everything she could remember, the guys reacted totally different. Harry's expression was dark and he was studying the ground lost in thought, Ron on the other hand expressed total indignation. "You're not doing it Mione, Dumbledore and Malfoy can go jump off a cliff together for all I care. He's a snake an utter bastard!"

"Don't be foolish," she said tiredly "Purebloods die, you die. Get it?"

"But..."

"No discussion." She ended hotly. "Anyway we're already over 10 minutes late, everyone's going to be furious. Come on." she ordered, walking off forcing the two wizards to follow.

At the door of the meeting she was surprised to feel a large hand enclose around her small one. She glanced up at Harry perplexed, but he refused to look at her his brow furrowed in thought, her other best friend squishing himself so close to her side she would be surprised if anything could be pried between them. She grimaced, as they stepped through into the large classroom 'this is going to look bad.'

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and a big thank you to all my reviews. Your comments meant so much to me. **

**Belladonnaessence** Your review was very touching, it makes me happy to know that you like my writing style, I like to know the effort I've put in is appreciated.

**Sirius** lol thank you very much, I'm pleased that you enjoy how I'm portraying him.

**Danish Pastry 28** yes, in my fic I like to change POV's, and there is no set way how it will work or who it'll be. It all depends on how I want the story to be seen. Thanks .

**londonmalfoy **Your enthusiasm brightened my day :)

And of course thanks to:** Emma** and **Princess Bryceida of England**

**Please Review, I assure you your comments motivate me to write more and put out chapters quicker then if I have to second guess my reader's reaction. And again thank you to the readers who have reviewed especially the people who took the time to comment on every chapter.**


	4. A Bet?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters of Harry Potter these and everything else being the property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Draco was in a foul mood, he had been sitting on a hard uncomfortable wooden chair for nearly twenty minutes now, and still the Gryffindor losers hadn't showed up. The other prefects didn't seem as bother by all this and he wondered if they were on happy pills or something. The only ones who seemed equally annoyed was Pansy and the other members of his house. Pansy sitting straight her manicured hands resting on the large table the group was sitting around, any outsider may perceive her as being completely relaxed but he knew other wise. The way she tilted her small pointed chin, and the coldness in her beautiful blue eyes showing the hidden tension underneath. 

On one side of the table, the Ravenclaw prefects were quite happy to take up a book or use the time to catch up on extra study. Hufflepuffs chatting and laughing amongst themselves over irrelevant nonsense, some joke in a so and so class, and the best way to magic a teapot, from what he could pick up. Definitely not something he could consider interesting, he turned his gaze to the students across from him, his eyes narrowing as they rested on the few remaining members of Gryffindor who avoided his stare the best they could, murmuring in low whispers nervously. He had tried to amuse himself for the past ten or so minutes riling them up but now he was just getting irritated.

His hand slid into his robe, wrapping around his thin wand as he considered what would be the best hex to liven things up a bit. Just as he began to draw it out a noise pulled his attention to the room's entrance and he scowled shoving it back.

"Finally thought you'd show up," he remarked coldly, as the golden trio entered his eyes like ice. Draco then raised a pale eyebrow at the stormy glares he received from the two male Griffindors. 'What the hell was their problem?' he wasn't use to them sending him any looks carrying that much malice, especially over such an idle remark. Hermione's lips parted as she began to speak only to be cut short as wonder boy interrupted.

"We apologize for arriving late but unfortunately we were held up by head business." The dark haired boy announced politely his eyes flicking down to the girl between him and Ron a message seeming to b silently sent causing her to frown.

The Slythern's metallic eyes took it all in curiously, they were hiding something. He lent back casually "Funny that Potter, care to expand or do you really expect us to believe Weasel, mudblood and yourself just 'happened' to be occupied with this so called business. Weasly had no right to be there if it is indeed what you say."

Harry's hand raked through his black locks and Draco inwardly snickered at his obvious frustration. "You're going to have to accept us at our word Malfoy, its private and we're unable to divulge it to you," He muttered unconvincingly.

The blonde boy snorted in contempt and a few jeers were released from the Slytherin side of the table. Ignoring it the three made their way to their seats. Draco not missing the way the boys practically shepherded Hermione to her place, dropping down on either side of her. Ron's arm draping itself over her slim shoulders and he got the nasty suspicion, Potter was holding one of her hands as well. He studied her response to these acts and was surprised to see she was utterly annoyed with the extra attention.

His eyes slid around the wooden table, the noticeable expressions showing he wasn't the only one picking up on the strange behaviour. His fellow Slytherins watching suspiciously and he smirked at how Pansy regarded the three her eyes slanted as she considered the possible implications to their little charade. The Ravenclaws were oblivious, while Hufflepuffs watching with vague curiosity. The Griffindors reflecting more concern then anything, leaning in to whisper to each other their eyes locked onto the infamous trio as if in hope to gain their attention if only for a moment.

Draco frowned as the meeting commenced he could read something serious was going on under the surface and it aggravated him no end to not actually know what it was.

As Harry droned on about prefect duties and other boring nonsense to torture the unfortunate listeners in the room, his head tilted while his lips showing a hint of a smile. Until today he'd never realised how amusing Granger could be when she couldn't talk. Neither Ron nor Harry allowing her a chance to speak, butting in or hushing her the second she tried. The frustrated girl glaring down at her lap, her long hair falling in the way of her face, as from what he figured she contemplated what she should do. By the time the meeting was near its end he had to admit he hadn't been to any that had been this interesting. With Granger's snubbing and the scathing looks sent his way if he made any small comment, it had made it a riot. His eyes glittered amused even better was if he stared at the mudblood, it was like he was committing some horrendous sin, the two boys stiffening and he was sure they'd kill him if they could.

In the midst of his thoughts, he was distracted as suddenly chatter arose and students were standing, shoving parchments back in bags and drifting out the room. The Griffindors gathering together and chatting to Potter and Co, he glanced at his house who sat patiently and he signalled them to leave watching as they left their departure like the melting of shadows only a few hushed whispers passing between the group. The member's cold eyes momently resting on the noisy Griffindors, before they continued on their way out.

Draco held back from the throng just so he could watch as Harry and Ron practically lifted their friend to her feet, not without an angry retort, causing them to murmur something too soft for him to hear. She stilled and her head jerking his way and startled hazel eyes met with his silver ones. He sneered and she hurriedly diverted her gaze allowing her friends to lead her out with their escort of Griffindor followers.

When gone he frowned not surprised as a soft feminine voice broke the silence. "What was that about Draco?"

He turned, his eyes falling onto the small fair haired pureblood in front of him. He shrugged, "I don't know Pans, but I'm going to find out." With that said he motioned for her to join him as he silently made his exit.

* * *

The boy who lived stood reluctantly at the door to the entrance of the great hall. It was no hidden knowledge that the Slytherins occupied this part of Hogwarts for a brief fifteen minutes every afternoon, members of the other houses were lost as for the cause. But it was a daily occurrence and every student had long become accustomed to it. He could feel his hands were shaky and in response he buried them in the deep pockets of his robe, he couldn't believe he was doing this, i..it was so wrong. He felt as if he was betraying his best friend, his eyes unfocused as he recalled last night's events.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hermione NO I'm not doing it!" he bellowed at the petite girl in front of him. 

"Yes you ARE!" She shrieked back her hazel eyes snapping with a hidden fire. "You know like I do there's no other way." She spat out in addition.

"Hell Hermione you think I'll help you to…to" he spluttered unable to continue, 'just the thought was bad enough, how could he willingly put his friend with some muggle hating, deatheater to be, Slytherin.'

"I need your help Harry, anyway Ron would hex himself first."

"Oh and I wouldn't" he said angrily, rather hurt to think Hermione would believe Ron cared more about her then him.

She sighed in annoyance, "Don't be silly, Ron like all the Weasly's is a hot head, he can't think past how he feels, you understand the logic of what I'm saying. Plus we have a better chance of him bashing the git before convincing him of anything."

"Malfoy hates me more," The black haired teenager pointed out.

She crossed her arms in agitation, "Of course that makes it better, he'll find it harder to lose against you, imagine how that'll hurt his pride."

Harry massaged his temple frustrated as he paced for the millionth time in front of their common room fire. His other best friend had returned back to his dorm in a frightful huff over an earlier fight concerning Hermione vowing he'd kill the Slytherin first, before she even considered Dumbledore's plan. It'd been two days since they found out, and he and Ron had researched for hours on end, even getting in a rather nasty fight with the headmaster himself to no avail. Truthfully he couldn't see any other option and he knew Hermione had reached it a long time ago. It just was incomprehensible that this could happen, and every fibre of his being screamed at him to stop it, that there had to be another way. She was going to get hurt and how was he meant to help her if she was ever in trouble, most likely he wouldn't even be present.

The girl before him had like a sixth sense picked up his unworded worries and she gave him a gentle push, forcing him to direct his attention back to her. "Harry, I'll be fine." She said softly. He must have looked unconvinced because she repeated it again "I'll be fine k, really I will, we'll stick to the plan we managed to put together, and with you and Ron's help, I shouldn't have any problems."

"The plan wasn't for real it was.. just brainstorming, stuff we played with not for serious." He moaned unhappily.

"But it'll work," She said firmly, "It would have to be the best idea I've heard, and I've been pondering for days. Please Harry please help me. I don't know if I can do this alone." She ended weakly her shoulders slumping as she stared down at her feet.

He felt his heart lurch, she was scared all this time putting up such a brave front and now he could see it. Her fear of what would happen, of Malfoy, the outcome if she failed.

"Hey Mione, its ok we won't let him hurt you I promise and we'd never let you do this alone how could you think that." The brown haired girl looked up her face hopeful. And although Harry knew he'd regret it he said the words anyway. "I'll do it," he smiled his green eyes sparkling, "I just know Ron is gunna kill me for this." The headgirl gave a cry of thankfulness cross relief throwing her arms around his large frame, and he hugged her back as hard as he could. The bitter voices inside his head laughing mockingly at his weakness, he was forcing her into something terrible and nothing he could say to himself could make it okay. Nothing.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

That is how he Harry Potter had managed to find himself in this position. He tried to neaten his clothing, gathering himself together for the confrontation ahead. Pushing the guilty thoughts to the back of his mind, he stepped forward into the huge room, the Slytherins voices only lowering in response, while a few disgusted looks were thrown his way. Not intimidated the Griffindor approached the large table where the cunning group resided. As he drew within a few metres the whole gathering went silent all eyes turning to the famous boy. At their stares he began to feel a little unnerved, but he kept his cool and addressed the ghostly pale boy sitting amidst the dangerous group. "Malfoy, I wish to discuss something with you." His voice amazingly managing to sound casual, even with all the attention focused on him. 

The aristocratic pureblood lips formed a sneer his eyes slanted in distaste. "Piss off Potter. I have no interest whatsoever in carrying any form of conversation with you."

Masking his annoyance, he just shrugged, "Sorry to disappoint you but its Head Business" He watched as suspicion slid onto the teenagers face, he didn't believe him. Beginning to panic his mind raced with other ways of removing the high class Slytherin away from his followers, 'Merlin how? Malfoy just had to be the prince and he didn't even want to go into what a load of bullocks that was'.

Before he could make up some lame excuse, Draco cool voice solved the problem, "Leave, and Crabbes have that book owled back before I return." He ordered arrogantly. The students obediently rising to their feet and making their way out, not before shooting foul glares and insults his way in the process. Once all sound had died down, Harry was left alone with pale teen. He realized that Malfoy was waiting for him to say something and was suddenly at loss for words. To buy some time he seated himself at the table across from the Slytherin, the silver eyes in front of him narrowing at the move. After a handful of seconds had passed, Draco spoke. "Listen Potter," he hissed. "If you have anything to say, say it! I've got much better things to do. Although…" he added "I'm beginning to have doubts this has anything to do with head business."

Harry gave a weak smile, which seemed to make Malfoy's gaze harden even more if that was possible. "Ok.. ok you're right its not about head business." He said relenting, at the words a snort escaped the opposite male and he stood abruptly causing the Griffindor to start. "Hey what are you..?"

"I'm Leaving, if it isn't half obvious." He said coldly.

"Malfoy no wait!" Harry responded hurriedly. Seeing he wasn't listening he continued quickly. "It's not about head business but its about my house."

Malfoy was sceptical "And why should I care about 'your' house Potter?" He drawled, facing the famous boy again his arms crossed slightly impatient.

Harry pretended to be amused, "well it's not about my house that'd interest you, more what my house is saying about you."

The Slytherin's eyes had slanted, "You think I'd be worried about what some pathetic Gryffindors are saying behind my back, don't be absurd golden boy you lot aren't worth the effort."

Harry nodded "I know its stupid, but I can't seem to make them shut up, it's an inside joke gone wrong. I am the head boy and I can't let my house continue on with this rubbish." Draco was giving him the weirdest look he'd seen on the Prefects face,

"What the bloody hell are you on about Potter." He snarled annoyed.

The dark haired boy looked away as if embarrassed, "Well seriously, Draco, it seems your reputation of bedding every girl in sight is what's started the rumours."

Malfoy smirked, "And what's the problem with that?"

The Griffindor sighed dramatically, "Well, it's what's in them, all the guys talk about is that you can only bed the easy girls no one who's a challenge or has values. They reckon its hilarious that you believe you're the best in everything in this area but you can only get the girls every Tom Dick and Harry can get their hands on." Harry peeked out the corner of his eye to see Malfoy face, the pale Slytherin colouring, now having a soft shade of pink that had spread over his nose and cheeks. He continued, keeping his gaze down at the wooden table, "I told them, they didn't know what they were on about, I mean no one knows too much about another's personal life. But it doesn't work the jokes just get worse, its been two months now and I've had enough of it, my house shouldn't be acting like this." He ended as if in complaint, he looked up now to see the enraged Slytherin.

Draco face was still brushed a pale pink from embarrassment, but his eyes glittered angrily. "You're house has been saying this load of crap for two months?" he questioned shakily.

Harry shook his head in affirmation, watching as the boy's mouth twisted into a scowl. Recognizing the pureblood was incapable of reasonable speech right now, he decided no time was better then to suggest the bet. "Actually I was wondering if we could fix this another way, either proving my house wrong or right, while being able to show exactly what you can do." The head boy grimaced, "Not that I'm really for all this but I thought it could be an easy way to get some free money." Draco stiffened, glaring at the boy sitting in front of him silently telling him to continue. "Well…" He said as if in thought, "A bet between us, we choose a girl you have never been with who has values and all the other stuff. If you sleep with her, and I said if, I'm more with my house on this one you don't have a chance from my opinion. Draco sneered, but Harry continued, " Then I pay you the money around 10 000 Galleons." The silver eyes widened in disbelief, even Harry inwardly cringed the amount of money he said was huge and most Witches or Wizards could only dream of having that much. "But if you can't shag her by the end of the year or you give up, then you pay me 10 000 Galleons."

Malfoy sat down, his eyes cautious, "You can't be serious Potter."

Harry Shrugged, "Why not, I have the money." He then grinned, "Plus the girl you gotta a bed, well lets say you have a chance of Hell freezing over first."

"Believe me, one week with even the most frigid girl in this school and she'd be begging me to have her, if I agree it's an instant lose."

The emerald eyed boy laughed, "You're cocky Malfoy, but lets say I know this girl and she absolutely hates your guts and every other part of your anatomy."

The blonde haired teen studied him in consideration before his eyes shot open in realization. "No way you can't mean…" he spluttered as it clicked exactly what female Harry was talking about." The Griffindor slowly smiled, causing the Slytherin to break into a fit of curses. "The fucking mudblood, like I want to touch that dirty carcass." He hissed in revulsion.

Harry frowned, "Believe me I'd worry more what she thinks of you," he paused. "Well that is if you haven't chickened out." He added in after thought.

Draco glared at him, "She doesn't know?" he queried.

Harry was amused, "No, of course not anyway she'd kill me if she caught me doing something like this."

The Slytherin's pale brows drew together, before he agreed "Fine Potter the bets on," he smirked "consider the money mine." He ended before standing, "She's not to know." He ordered dangerously eyeing the Griffindor in warning.

"She won't." he promised. Studying him for a few more moments the pureblood then turned disappearing out the hall. Allowing Harry for the first time in ten minutes to truly breathe, it was over and he'd turned his friend over their enemy. He leant forward his face buried in his large hands. "I'm so sorry Hermione, just so sorry." He whispered to the empty room.

* * *

**A/N Hm, well I'm quite pleased with how the story's coming out. The bet works perfectly for the future chapters of the story. Yes I know bets have been done before etc etc… but this is one of my twists to my fic and it is completely different to any others involving a bet. Thus I'm not worried at all with my choice.**

**And a big hug to my delightful reviewers, Its your comments that inspire me to write.**

**A special thankyou to Danish Pastry 28 this chapter is dedicated to you, your comments have made me smile and I'm so happy to have a reviewer who has followed me from the start. And as to who Draco becomes involved with… .grins. you'll just have to wait and see.**

**Thankyou to: h you're right thanks for pointing it out. kiaroxmysox .blushes. such a sweet compliment. Lunata I hope you keep enjoying it so far, I like fics that work their way to the end result so I really hope you don't mind. More Than You Can Handle lol glad you like it, and good luck with that comp of yours.**

**Well Review people, I love to be inspired.**


	5. A Leading of Events

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters of Harry Potter these and everything else being the property of J.K Rowling.**

* * *

"Tell me again Draco, what the hell were you thinking?" a voice asked from a position on the prince's bed.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "Blaise I told you already, Potter asked me and I agreed. Big deal" The pair was up in Draco's room, his dark companion spread out on his soft blankets, watching him as he practiced his wand movements for a particularly hard spell in Defence Against Dark Arts class.

"Well I don't know you could've always told him to sod off." Zabini retorted sarcastically. "It is Potter you know. Unless this is all just some cheap way to get out of finding a girlfriend for yourself, like your Father wanted."

He gritted his teeth, "No moron, you think I bloody well expected Mr Perfect to ask me to do his best friend." Blaise released a seemingly bored sigh, and he continued "Anyway, this could be the best chance I've got of breaking that sickening trio up." He frowned as he made yet another mistake with his wand. 'Merlin he hated it when he could see Zabini's point of view, agreeing to the bet was reckless and Father would not be pleased. Then there's the fact that he couldn't stand the know-it-all bookworm. What was I thinking?' Pulling his thin wand to the left he realised he'd repeated the same mistake again, it was meant to be to the right not the fcking left. Aggravated he chucked his wand at the nearby chair, better to practice when he was in a better mood.

Blaise had been watching his childish temper tantrum, and calmly moved over to make room for the seeker as he sat down on the edge of the mattress. "You could always cancel it." The blue eyed boy said coolly, causing Draco to scowl.

"Like I'd give in to the likes of that so called saviour, Potter." He said vehemently. Draco could sense his companion was getting annoyed with him, but he didn't care, it was his life, let him figure it out.

Zabini smoothed out a crease in his jersey but refrained from commenting on his own opinion, instead agreeing. "Fine, I spose the best thing to do is hurry up and shag her so you can continue on with your life," He smiled suggestively "Shouldn't take you long should it?"

Draco snorted, "She's female, although that can be debated but still even mudbloods get turned on, won't take long at all. A kiss here and there, a few gifts she'll be eating out of my hands." Blaise laughed softly "Good," he murmured. Standing he walked to the door bending down and fluidly picking up the prefects wand from where it had bounced off the leather chair it'd unfortunately been aimed at. Twirling it between his long fingers he then placed it neatly on the top of an expensive dresser. Sending one more smile to the blonde Slytherin he then slipped out the door. Draco dropped back on the bed inwardly groaning, 'Zabini was right better to just get it over and done with.'

* * *

In and out, in and out, the older girl chanted to herself. Today was the day the day in which she'd dreaded for the past week. In attempt to calm herself she focused on her breathing, drawing in cool lung fulls, as she pretended to be interested in a parchment in front of her. To any observer they wouldn't see anything abnormal, as Hermione Granger was infamous for her strict schedule of study. Sitting outside underneath one of the large trees of Hogwarts she was positioned with her knees up an old scrapbook resting on top as a backing for her potion's homework.

This of course was the plan Harry, her and Ron had come up with a week and a half ago. Now that the day was here, she was more nervous then she thought she'd ever been in her whole life. In five minutes the Slytherin Quidditch team would be finished with their practice and it would be impossible for them to get back inside without first walking past her form. She couldn't help but be apprehensive, if everything went to plan she would no doubt be snogging that slimy obnoxious Malfoy in just a few moments. She grimaced whilst keeping her eyes locked onto the words below her. The only guy she'd ever kissed had been Victor when they dated a few times at school and last year, not including Ron as they'd only ever kissed twice a sort of spur of the moment thing. Which had never moved anywhere else although she was unsure if she wanted it too. But Malfoy the oh wonderful pureblood prat, she didn't want to touch him with a 10 ft pole, let alone have a make out session with him. She huffed angrily, why was it her? Why oh why did she a muggle witch who was totally not interested nor inclined in chasing after males especially not the ferret. Have to not only seduce but also make him fall in love with her. Life just was so unfair. Hopefully everything would go fine, of course he wasn't going to get what he wanted and to make it better the whole basis of their plan was to have her cold shoulder him 24/7.

Most girls would die to be in this position, but she could just never understand what was meant to be so appealing about the stuck up wizard. He was cruel, childish from her opinion and spoilt. Physically he was as pale as a ghost containing platinum blonde hair that he gelled back often, only occasionally allowing it to fall freely without any additional product. Whilst his skin was totally white not a spot, freckle or blemish ever present on his body. Basically he was everything she didn't want in a guy, who in their right mind would want a cold snobbish man like that. Not only that but he had a chance of being a death eater, instantly any sane person would avoid him. She herself wanted someone who would make her laugh have twinkly eyes and a big smile. She imagined her future husband having crooked teeth, scruffy hair, maybe freckles or earthy coloured locks. Sure little imperfections may be present but that would be what she'd find so endearing about her partner. A nice down to earth muggle or half blood wizard would be just fine.

* * *

"Ok, PRACTICE OVER!" a dark haired boy yelled up to the circling brooms above. Already on the grass, Draco watched in boredom as the rest of his team sped down and dismounted. Practice as usual had been as uninteresting as ever, he enjoyed himself more when he trained alone. Not with all these other fools getting in the way. He glanced up at the grey clouds above wondering absently if there was going to be any rain soon. Totally ignoring his team members as they all came and gave their praise and farewells. He was the Slytherin prince and as that it was his job to show the proper conduct of one. As they finally filed out the captain and his closest friend came and joined him.

"Hey Draco, good moves up there," He snorted not even glancing at his companion, unable to even bring himself to answer him. Sure they were 'friends' but he wasn't going to even deign a reply to that, of course he did well he was a MALFOY for merlins sake. Blaise accepted his partner's silence, knowing this was Draco's normal cool façade.

The pair had practically grown up together, well maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. They had only seen each other what was it three… four times a year? He internally shrugged, whatever, all that mattered was that being both from historical bloodlines Lucius had graciously allowed Blaise occasional access to his son. Of course this had been before Hogworts now everything was different, he saw Draco daily. Luckily the pale teenager had deemed him worthy of his time so Blaise was unsurprisingly second in the Slytherin hierarchy.

Draco's eyes flickered across to the male beside him, his thoughts speculative. Blaise had been a companion for what felt a life time their characters true opposites heck even their appearances were utterly different. Draco himself had the appearances of an angel white skin, perfect nails and teeth with eyes that seemed to glow. He smirked, his looks were to kill for and he knew it. Everyone who met him never expected the smart remarks or the calculating intellect he contained. He was a snake in the roses a true deception to the eye. His childlike beauty screamed innocence and many had fallen into the trap of trusting him with unfortunate consequences.

He studied the shadow of himself watching as Blaise dutifully began packing up the beater's sticks and murmuring spells to send boxes back to their rightful places. Blaise indeed was his true opposite, he the light while Blaise the shadow. Unlike himself he had an aurora that compelled people to love him. He had hair as dark as night whilst eyes a bright blue a startling contrast to his olive skin. While he contained perfection not even a hair seeming out of place, Blaise on the other hand seemed to have a natural appearance that seemed dark and mysterious. He had potential and for that reason they had an unwritten bond a partnership that would hold them together until he saw fit.

As if knowing he was being judged the pair's eyes met, a question seeming to be asked across the meters of field. Draco answered it with a roll of the eyes, amused as Blaise instantly grinned giving a mocking bow before turning to leave the quidditch field.

"Oh by the way," he called before he left. Draco raised a brow in question. "Make sure to have fun with the mudblood"

He allowed a dangerous smile to curl his lips "Don't worry, Granger won't know what hit her" Blaise laughed, turning round the corner his velvet cloak fluttering in his wake.

* * *

Hermione tried to the best of her ability to seem totally absorbed with her work. The Slytherin team had all passed a few moments ago. Even Blaise eventually had walked past a rather knowing grin pasted across his face. 'Bastard' she thought grumpily. Obviously Malfoy had turned the bet into a spectator sport. Impatiently she tapped her quill against her chin; she didn't have all day to wait around for his highness. She had what half an hour until she was due for a head meeting with Professor McGonanell.

As if on queue she heard the sound of boots crunching against the small rock path as the guy in question headed back to the castle. She held her breath when all sound ceased, fighting to keep all tension out of her figure. Hermione could practically feel his eyes on her as if seizing her up. Suddenly she heard him leave the path the sound of his approach lost in the soft grass.

The honey eyed girl looked up as if startled as his shadow fell across her form, only to frown diverting all attention back to her potions assignment.

"What sort of greeting is that, Granger?" the Slytherin drawled as if insulted.

'Better than you deserve' she thought hotly, but reframed instead glancing back up at him, her expression cool. "You need something Malfoy?" her voice was clipped and polite. Watching as he stiffened before leaning on his new firebolt nonchalantly.

"You of all people should know that it's not polite to answer a question with a question Granger"

Hermione snorted at his patronizing tone, before focusing back on her parchment. "Go away Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Draco gave a dramatic sigh, before elegantly dropping so he was sitting beside her. His expensive black broom set only a few hand widths away. The Gryffindor's eyes narrowed, deciding to studiously ignore him. He'd only get suspicious if she gave in too easily, she inwardly rolled her eyes, and then again with his ego he'd probably expect her to fall at his feet.

After a few minutes of silence, she felt him move closer leaving barely an inch between them. 'Oh great move' she thought sarcastically. 'I mean honestly are all guys this obvious?' Within a few moments his hands were playing with strands of her hair and she was unable to contain an irritated sigh.

"What's wrong?" he teased. Blowing softly into her ear, causing her to jump. Hermione glared at him, furiously shoving his hands away.

"Can't you see I'm trying to work?" She hissed angrily. Hermione knew she was reacting the wrong way; she would disappoint everyone if she kept this up. But Malfoy was just so… so arrogant.

Draco smiled innocently, forcing her frustration up a notch or two. As she considered doing a repeat of their third year, a hand moved as quick as lightning, yanking out from her lap her old scrapbook. In disbelief she watched as he settled back next to her, stretching out as his hands leisurely flicked through the old book. She felt her cheeks flame, that book-contained sketches she'd made over her years of Hogwarts none of which she'd showed anybody, not even her two best friends Ron and Harry.

The blonde boy raised a fine brow at some of the pictures interest evident, "Not bad Granger, never knew you drew." He commented, his tone impossible to predict whether he was being honest or down right mocking. He tilted his head, a frown forming across his smooth brow as he stopped at a sketch of Harry and Ron in a mock wrestling match, the famous boy for once seeming to be laughing in abandon with his fiery counterpart grinning from ear to ear as he managed to keep him pinned to the ground. Hermione's flush darkened, and she made a grab to regain the object. Quickly the Slytherin shifted it out of reach, leaning slightly away as his long fingers turned the faded pages. His expression growing more intrigued as he went through a range of illustrations from a blushing group of Ravenclaws, to a smiling Snape.

"Give it back!" the enraged girl ordered. Not even glancing her way Draco kept going as if blissfully unaware of the angry Griffindor. In desperation Hermione made a lunge for it, only to be met with an unexpected act. In a split second Malfoy, tossed aside the book, instead wrapping his arms around the unsuspecting girl, who was unable to stop her momentum putting her into a compromising position. Like a true Slytherin, Draco took full advantage his mouth locking over hers in a forceful kiss.

Hermione froze, but within a few moments the reality of the situation kicked in. 'She was being kissed by Malfoy!' Horrified and disgusted at once, she managed to break the liplock, pushing herself away from him. Clenching her fists trying to control her emotions she stared at the ground, desperately fighting to focus on her task and not give in to her violent thoughts of slapping the purebloods insolent face.

She heard a soft laugh, and her head snapped back to the guy in question. Her eyes on the outside appearing unsure and embarrassed, totally opposing the rage that was really burning behind their depths.

Draco leant in, his arm sliding over the small girl's shoulders, his lips forming a suggestive smirk. "Come on Granger, live a little." A shiver ran through her frame, before she reluctantly looked up to meet his gaze. Slightly surprised as she realised for the first time that the eyes in front of her that she always assumed were silver, were flecked with blue.

Revolted with what she knew she had to let happen, she gave what she hoped to be a shy smile. Which in return created an even larger smirk if that was possible on the Slytherin's lips. "It'll be fun," he coaxed softly, as he slowly leant in for another kiss. When his mouth connected this time, she pretended to enjoy it, her hand curling into the front of his emerald quidditch undershirt. Struggling not to pull away in distaste as she forced herself to comply when his tongue slid across her lower lip searching for entrance. After a few minutes of her mouths exploration, Malfoy pulled her against him, his other hand busily loosening her tie.

'Merlin this is sooo gross' Hermione complained bitterly as she felt his mouth travel down to explore the newfound skin. 'Her Hermione Granger was getting it on with a git of major proportions…' before she could expand on the thought she was distracted as she was pushed forcefully onto the grass, extracting a yelp from the startled girl.

Draco only chuckled his hand delving into her chestnut curls as he returned his attentions on the wide-eyed Griffindor's soft lips. At this moment she noticed uncomfortably how large his frame really was to her own, his body dwarfed her. Feeling a little nervous she pushed a little at his chest to create some more room between them. Malfoy stiffened pulling away his eyes shining slightly amused before he purposefully enclosed the little bit of space she'd made, his expression daring her to say something.

She swallowed back a retort, instead snaking her arms around his neck, smiling weakly in apology. At this the blonde boy gave a devilish grin, and Hermione could barely hold her act in place at what happened next. His hands and mouth going into a frenzy as if in the intention to devour her, pushing past her barriers of clothing in moments. Panicking she tried to push away his hands, but he was always ahead of her and she could only gasp as she felt his large hands push up her grey skirt traveling up her bare thighs.

Within moments he'd moved so he rested above her with her legs set on either side of his body. She made a choking sound as she felt the hardness pressed against her. Her brown eyes locked with his, disbelief swimming in her mind, at how fast he was planning on fulfilling the bet. She could see the lust that shone in the silver orbs and a hint of fear settled in her stomach.

"No," she whispered "Its too quick" she explained hurriedly at the frown that formed on his features. Draco snorted, indulging in another kiss. The head girl relaxed slightly but only momentarily, as she discovered that he had no intent to stop his advances. Scared she tried to shove him off to no avail, Draco's experience in the Quidditch team making him more then strong enough. She could feel him trying to remove her underwear 'Merlin no, even he wouldn't go low enough to rape, would he?' she thought horrified.

A low humming filled the air and she watched in fascination as a golden light engulfed the surprised male above her. "What the hell!" he muttered.

Hermione smiled 'Dumbledore's hex.' she thought elated. Draco meanwhile was too busy staring at his now golden body, his eyes wide in shock. She could see the tinge of fear in the orbs; before an invisible force picked him up in the air, his form spinning before being slammed painfully down on the ground a few meters away.

She winced but nether less sat up straightening her clothes. 'He needed a lesson anyway' she thought grumpily, as she pulled her black robe around her more, still remembering the feeling of his hot hands on her skin. Confused she studied Malfoy's form lying spread eagled on the soft grass. 'What in the world am I meant to do now?'

Sighing she got to her feet stepping gingerly over to his side looking down slightly perplexed at the blonde Slytherin below. Malfoy's stared back at her the cold eyes glittering angrily, Hermione rolled her eyes, 'just great, the one person she had to get on the good side of, presently was sending her killer glares.' She frowned 'wonder why he isn't saying anything anyway, I mean he isn't even moving.' She brushed off some grass from her robe, her mind absorbed momentarily in a listing of charms or hexes that could result in this. Huffing, she dropped down next to him frustrated at the wide range, before intelligently shrugging off the need to find out. 'Now is definitely not the time.' She stretched out her legs, wondering what she should do now, 'I have to show I'm still interested I spose,' she grimaced 'ignorant prat, he just had to go too far.' She stared off into the cloudy sky, allowing her mind to roam for answers. Twenty minutes later her decision was made, as disgusted with what she'd come up with she couldn't see another way.

She leant over him watching the curiosity cross frustration reflecting in the silver eyes below. She gave a what she hoped to be flirty smile, her hand settling on his stomach, allowing it to slowly slide up over his chest. 'Merlin if only Ron and Harry knew what I am doing right now' she thought absently as she put her plan into place.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know I loved writing it. Now first things first review people I need to know what you think also if you believe I should continue this fic. I've written plenty more on it but yes unsure of my reader's reactions so far. ..grins.. I can only hope you like it, a simple 'keep writing' will at least give me the basis that I'm doing ok.**

**For those who enjoy reviewing, tell me what you thought of Draco and Hermione's first friendly interaction, did it turn out alright? Did you like it anything you would change. Oh yes do you like how the characters are portrayed and what are your thoughts on Blaise? Lol yeah, just chat away I would love to know your opinions.**

**Hn yeah so its know any question will be answered if asked so ask if any topic confuses you.**

**And my dearest reviewers thank you so much for you input you really made my day .**

**Danish Pastry 28: Lol thanks, and I'm glad you don't think I've used anything repetitive. ..smiles.. I've tried to make it as original as possible. The review was lovely so thanks again, and have a wonderful day.**

**Lunata: Hey again:) pleased to know, glad u enjoyed the chappy and I'll do my best to keep you interested.**

**Tarah: . glad you think so.**

**Bookworm1214: I think it's a major compliment to have my readers interested, so thanks, you had me smiling all day.**

**Fiona Mckinnon: Oh a new reader ..sighs happily.. I'm delighted I really hope you continue to enjoy the fic and yes I felt sorry for Harry too. Now Snape of course he does play a role in this story, why I cannot reveal but no the story will not be based alot on him but he is important from my opinion in areas.**

**Well next chappy's already written so REVIEW! ..blushes.. I'll be so happy if you do.**


	6. What's Intimacy without Frustration

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything such as characters of Harry Potter these and everything else being the property of J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings for Language**

* * *

'That little bitch! He was going to kill her once he got his hands on her, stupid fucking mudblood slut.' Draco thought furious his mind continuing to rant as he mentally called her every insult and curse he could recall. It was pouring and seeing as whatever hex she'd put him under had wore off he was now running as fast as possible back towards the castle. Although in reality it was too late, as he was already sopping wet, his cloak, pants even his expensive Dragon skin boots were water logged from the rain.

He couldn't believe what had just happened, at first everything was going perfect with his plan. Poor innocent Granger falling for his charms instantly, taking only a matter of seconds before responding to his advances. Relatively speaking it wasn't that bad she was small and smelt real nice, so it wasn't such a chore that he thought it would be. But then that's when everything went wrong, they were snogging, passion was all there, so he took the obvious next step of helping the process of snogging to become shagging. No big thing she seemed quite obliging with the shy little words of 'too fast' and all the other nonsense chicks said before shagging probably so they didn't sound like a slut or something.

Then it happened, a weird sensation spread over him and he could hear ringing in his ears. Like any intelligent wizard he stopped to see what had occurred only to result in him glowing like gold swigry goops. Next was the lovely experience of being yanked into the air then smashed into the ground like a wayward bludger. Overall not the best memory he could tuck away for safe keeping.

Reaching the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, he with quite a bit of effort managed to push them open, absolutely relieved to be out of the rain, and dark for that matter. A student started in surprise at his rather undignified entry; he gave him a second glance recognizing it as Neville who was cleaning one of the statues next to the entrance most likely a detention for some clumsy act of his.

Still murderous Draco had to ask, "Where's Granger Longbottom?" he ordered his voice vibrating in rage.

The gangly male looked at him nervously, "I haven't seen her, Malfoy"

The Slytherin was annoyed; he could feel water running down his neck, his quidditch clothes sticking to him like a second skin. "Listen, Longbottom she had to of came through here in the last hour, so if you know what's good for you. You'll tell me where she went."

Neville had paled considerably but managed to reply to the soggy Prefect. "I haven't seen her at all, maybe you should check the hall or library otherwise she'll be in the Gryffindor's common rooms either head or otherwise." His voice was shaky and Malfoy released a dismissing growl turning to storm back to his quarters, he was going to find her but first he was changing out of these wet clothes.

As he made his way down to the dungeons he again puzzled over what had transpired only an hour or so earlier.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

After being hexed, he got to experience what it was like to be completely helpless, he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried, only managing to get the tips of his fingers and toes to make any reasonable response to his efforts. Once stuck like that Granger had sat down next to him, he could see she was frustrated, he didn't know if it was him the spell who knows, but it was really annoying anyway.

He remained in the tortured position for half an hour or so, the only thing being able to look at was her or the tree above. And a tree can only be interesting for so long. Eventually out of boredom he began taking note of all the small things about her, her expression, little freckles even admiring her unruly hair he normally joked about. Merlin it was awful, he'd reached the lowest of low, he was admiring a mudblood, it'd make any real wizard feel sick.

Eventually she decided to do something, something he didn't expect in a million years. Granger the goody goody took advantage of him. Him Draco Malfoy, he just couldn't believe it. He couldn't even tell her to stop if he wanted to, he was completely helpless and he HATED it! First she just let her hand trail up and down his stomach and chest, it was startling and he recalled frowning, in a way telling her to stop but she'd just smiled. Then her fingers continued on their journey traveling up to trace his collarbone and throat. Her other hand still making patterns across his midsection, the fingers on his throat moved higher now outlining his chin, cheeks, lips an eyes. It was weird like something small and ticklish was running over his body causing warmth to spread from every place she touched.

Becoming more daring she allowed herself to untuck the soft quidditch jersey from his pale coloured pants her hand slipping underneath to run across his bare skin circling his belly button and rubbing small circles across the area. Now like any hot blooded male, his body responded to all the extra attention and Draco had hoped to all hopes she didn't realize the effect she had on him, but of course this was a wishful thinking.

The Gryffindor giggling once his reaction was discovered, causing the pale boys cheeks to flame in embarrassment. He had wanted to die how humiliating, Granger scratch that the Mudblood, was turning him on, seriously turning him on. If he was capable he would've taken her right then. But of course not! That wasn't possible; instead he had to suffer for the next twenty minutes or so of her exploration and touching eventually leading up to a few soft kisses across his face. Her hands had played with his blonde locks and she spoke for the first time since the spell, "I like your hair loose like this you should do it more often." He had been surprised, Granger liked his hair, not that she shouldn't but to voice it was unexpected. The Slytherin only normally leaving his hair with out any gel when flying, mainly because he liked to feel the wind move through it as he rode his broom.

Another painful five minutes later the hazel eyed girl had leant down and kissed him gently on the mouth. Pulling back she stretched and glanced up at the sky which was gradually getting darker and darker as the sun set. "Sorry Malfoy," She said the tone saying she was anything but that. "But I got to go, its getting dark," she smiled standing disappearing from his sight where he heard her gather her things. The sky rumbled and she walked past the teenager's form again, calling out a bye and a warning not to get too wet before vanishing into the darkness. Ten minutes later it rained, and rained, and rained and he was soaked through and it was freezing. The bookworm had left him out in the storm, knowing absolutely bloody well he couldn't move.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Draco grimaced stepping through the portrait to the Slytherin domain, she was so going regret her little escapade, he thought still furious. He heard the conversation go dead when he made his way into the common room, and he glared at the other members daring them to say anything, as he strode through to get to his room. Blaise had risen at his entrance and his face was rather blank, and he knew right now Zabini was struggling not to break into laughter. "Don't you say one word, Zabini not one word." He warned his tone like ice as he passed.

In his room he stripped off his wet garments, deciding he would prefer a hot shower right now, as he didn't think he'd be able to politely talk to Granger without throwing 10 000 galleons out the window. He gave a twisted smile but tomorrow that would be something different all together.

* * *

**A/N: Heya Everyone! I finally got the next chapter out, ..is sheepish.. sorry for the wait would've seemed like I'd dropped off the face of the planet. Uni got a bit much so I had to put everything on hold for a while, hopefully it shouldn't happen again. Well really hope you like. Hn this piece is shorter then normally as it was the best place to end it before I began on the next part. Got the next chapter finished getting through beta'ing it now.**

**..muses.. k for people who like to leave longer reviews. I'd be interested to know what you think of my descriptions and what you thought of Draco's temper; does it suit him? Have enough impact on the reader? Anything you'd change? Well take care, and I'll be back with my next chapter soon.**

**And thanks sooooo much for the reviews. You made me smile soo much it's amazing how one review can brighten a person's day.**

**Cassandra, xoxobriTtAnyxoxo13, morning stars child, Mercedies, Hazelocean, swimerchik. : Thank you all for reviewing so glad you're enjoying my story. Heh and here's my next chappy finally**

**Fiona McKinnon :Well Herms always thought she did, maybe seeing a shadow of a smile crossing his lips so quick she thought it was all in her head, which inspired her to sketch what she thought she saw. As we all know Severus is normally quite reserved in his expressions. The spell that was put on Hermione was done by Dumbledore in her first meeting with him. It's meant to stop Draco becoming to forward or forcing her in anyway. ..smiles.. well hope you keep reading.**

**Danish Pastry 28 :..blushes.. whoops I was kinda tired that night. Heh heh well I'll try to keep my spelling a bit better huh, and thanks for pointing it out. And yep you're right I think Draco could near float with the amount of hot air he contains. Not including his belief he's the sexiest thing on legs. And thanks for reviewing ..hugs Danish happily.. always great to hear from you.**

**Bookworm1214 :..grins.. yep it is kinda hard. I have to say Draco is one sexy guy. ..winks.. hopeful Hermione will see that eventually huh. And here's the chapter you were waiting for sorry for the wait.**

**LiTTleMiSSmOOny : Yeah I know what you mean, I couldn't imagine doing it either, especially with someone you REALLY don't like ..shudders.. heh well thanks for the review.**

**Anna-Belle Malfoyx3 : ..blushes a million different colours.. Thank you . heh you flattered me soo much. I'm so glad your enjoying it so far. smiles I'll do my best to deserve such praise. winks and ..sends a kiss.. Thanks Again!**

**Lunata: Heya Luna, So great to hear from you. ..smiles.. I really liked how you gave back so much info from my chapter it's so helpful when trying to improve my writing. Glad you liked the detail I'll do my best to put more in for you. Heh ..grins.. know what you means some guys don't realize how their eyes can cause us girls to turn into puddles of goo. Yay! So glad u love Blaise ..bounces happily.. I could hug him to bits I just love his mysterious atmosphere.**

**londonmalfoy :Heh yeah you're right, guess all of us can't be as level headed as Hermione. Poor Draco I think he's got a lot to learn if he wants to win over our Gryffindor girl. ..waves.. thanks for reviewing.**

**migotoneko :Heya! ..grins.. and nope I LOVE! Long reviews so it was such a pleasure to read. Yeah ..is sheepish.. sometimes my punctuation can be a little off I beta all my own stuff you see. My spelling naturally will be a little different to others as I'm Australian. But I'd love it if you point out my mistakes. ..jumps up and down.. SOoo happy you like Blaise, I've been working real hard to build up an atmosphere and personality for him. Glad you think my prophesy has been handled well, it is always a risky idea I do agree. laughs yep I'm sure Draco will be rather lost on the chastity charm, heh but he hasn't quite realized what the spell was from just yet. And Malfoy well now you now what happened tell me what you think? You like? .**

**tubbles14 :Thanks so much for the encouragement. So glad you're enjoying it. ..blushes.. the reviews I hope will increase eventually; this is my first fic, so I'm hoping I'll get more fans as I go along. Thank you for offering to help ..grins.. I'll definitely take you up on that; email me if you're still interested. I'd love to chat with someone about ideas or anything I could improve ..sends a hug.. hope to hear from you!**


End file.
